


Tonight, Tonight

by kiitos



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night spent together. Or Agron and Nasir and a safe-word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, Tonight

Agron tugged at the loops around his wrists, the fabric still warm from being tied around Nasir’s own wrist and that in itself was driving him wild.

Nasir smirked, standing over him like a hunter returned from a victorious hunt and Agron could do nothing but stare and _whimper.  
_

“Please.”

Nasir’s smirk widened into a shit-eating grin and he dropped to his knees, straddling Agron’s waist.

“This night, you are mine.” He paused. “Tell me you desire Crixus if you wish for me to stop.”

Agron frowned at him. “Never.”

Nasir dropped the grin and launched himself at the vulnerable expanse of Agron’s throat. The German’s howls lasted well into the night.


End file.
